Silk & Knotted
by SomethingIUsedToBeLookingFor
Summary: - FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY - Pearl grapples with living with living on earth as a gem. She struggles with identity and enters a territory that is outside of her comfort zone. Knowing that Pearl is going through a lot, Garnet steps in and supports her. Pearl continues about meeting fulfilling her daily responsibilities while making necessary changes in her life.


**PLEASE READ BEFORE GOING ANY FURTHER:**  
Though this is written about a show targeting younger audiences, it's really important that no minors read this work. It's also imperative that this doesn't make its way into places it shouldn't be. Feel free to post this anywhere, but make sure to tag it responsibly and keep it out of where it doesn't belong. I wrote this because Ive never done any romance and this is how I decided to practice knowing the shows canon universe well made this easy, but I'm worried about it being shared irresponsibly. Please respect that worry.

More chapters are written and coming soon. I'm working on a novel, so I'm not able to edit this properly. That being said, my education is poor and so I have problems with formatting, tenses, poor writing due to overly formal and informal word choices, and more. Feedback would be lovely and appreciated.

Also, FanFiction decided to add a bunch of code into my story, which took hours to undo. I didn't have much time, so if any word is weird or if the formatting is wrong please let me know and I will get to it when I have time!

Once more, this contains extremely explicit sexual content. lease be respectful of that, and keep this out of the peripherals of minors. Thanks so much. 

Silk & Knotted 

Chapter 1 – Woven

"Laundry still manages to make my mind wander."

Pearl sat on her living room sofa, sorting through clean clothes and mulling quietly to herself. She paused for a while before resting a shirt beside her and moving on to the next.

"Thousands of years alive, one would assume I wouldn't be thinking like a teenage human."

"Pearl!", Garnet said as she stormed into the room.

"It's Steven! He's let Centipeetle out of its bubble again!"

The air went still. The room was quiet enough to hear the shirt Pearl was holding slip through her spindly fingers and onto her knees. She looked up at Garnet.

"Alright, what are we going to do?"

"I don't... I don't know!"

Garnet couldn't hide her worry. This was something that seldom happened, and it frightened Pearl into speaking without thinking.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You're supposed to know!"

Garnet raised her hands to her face, which was absent of the glasses that she used to he sapphires eye.

"No matter how I look at it, when I try to fix it- has to be you."

Pearl diverted her attention to the laundry and dismissively started, "Garnet, I'm not good at this kind of thing. We should talk to Amethyst. She would now wh-"

"It has to be you, Pearl."

Pearl looked back at her with blank eyes.

"You can do this." Garnet was pleading more than trying to reassure her.

After a short moment, Pearl stood. The shirt resting on her legs fell to the floor. Without looking to see Garnets face, she walked towards the door.

Pearl knew she was getting closer to Steven when she saw chip crumbs littered across the floor. Walking a bit farther, she began to overhear him attempting to calm a snarling creature around a bend. He could protect himself now, so she had time to compose herself before resolving this. Leaning her back against a wall, she rested her hand over her face. Drawing a calculated breath, she rounded the corner.

"Hello, Steven.", she said worriedly.

Steven shot a look at Pearl and yelled, "Don't bubble Centipeetle!"

"I...", Pearl stammered, taken aback by the lack of small talk.

Thinking it best to meet Stevens height she brought her ankles together and rested her heels against her upper thighs, shifting her weight to the balls of her feet as she lifted her heels off the floor. She rested a hand on his back and spoke softly to him.

"I'm not here to treat you like a child."

Steven turned to face Centipeetle spraying acid at him. Without either of them flinching, Steven deployed his shield. Noticing the trust that Pearl had in him, Steven calmed himself slightly.

"Did Garnet send you here?"

"I..." Pearl hesitated knowing this alley of conversation wouldn't help either of them. In trying to draw attention to herself she digressed.

"I'm not sure what to say to you. Maybe you could help me with this?"

This upset Steven, who began to raise his voice so that it was breaking.

"With what?! You're just here to tell me to stop! Why would I help with that?!"

Pearl became frustrated that she had worsened the situation and sat back.

"Maybe you don't know whats best for Centipeetle!"

"I know they don't like being in a bubble!"

Pearl wasn't thinking anymore. She had already failed him, so what was the point?

"How?!"

She wasn't met with any retaliation. Steven faced Pearl as tears began welling in his eyes. She had hurt Steven, and her anger visibly dissipated.

"Oh, Steven.", She sighed. "It's okay not to know. It will hurt, but its okay."

Steven buried his head into Pearl's chest and began to cry. Pearl wrapped an arm around him. Behind his back, she swiftly bubbled Centipeetle, then wove her fingers through his curly hair and pulled him close.

Pearl returned to the living room sofa, sorting through the rest of the laundry. Garnet rested her elbows on the kitchen counter. Pearl opened her mouth to speak without looking up from her hands, but no words came to her.

"I already know what happened. You did great."

Pearl turned her head to watch the waves that sounded through the screen windows overlooking the beach. Steven and Connie were laughing together on the shore. Glancing down at her hands, she continued stacking clothing into tidy piles. Garnet flashed a weak, knowing smile.

After hanging the last piece of laundry, Pearl started towards the door while Amethyst hobbled into the kitchen with an unopened can of male beans on a plate, throwing herself into a kitchen chair.

"Sup, P!?", she asked.

Pearl continued through the door and walked down the wooden steps towards the town.

"What's her deal?", Amethyst mumbled before throwing the entire can into her mouth and eyeing the dinnerware.

The sand was blonde and warm to the touch. Pearl trod lightly.

"Hey, wait up!", a voice sounded from behind her.

Pausing for a moment to look into the city, she slowly turned with a smile waiting to face Steven. Between breaths, he yelled across the beach to her.

"I was just about to grab some doughnuts! Mind if I come with you?"

"Sure Steven, the more, the merrier!"

She waited patiently for Steven to catch up and laughed quietly to herself as he continued running past her. Upon reaching the doughnut shop Steven turned to face Pearl, walking backwards towards the entrance.

"Wait right here! I'll only be a second!"

Pearl watched as he threw the glass doors open and hurried in.

"That's weird.", she said to herself. "Steven usually brings me in and tries to convince me to buy him one of those silly popsicle lions."

She sat on a bench outside of the shop, crossing her legs. Steven could be heard ordering politely outside, the windows only slightly fragmented his voice. Looking out at the sunlight dancing off of the water, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud, callous snarl.

"Needed a break from hanging with the crystal femmes?"

Her expression shifted into surprise.

"Quit it, Lars! Sorry, Steven. I'll get those for you right away. "

Pearl that voice. It was Sadie.

"What?! That's what he wants to be right? He spends so much time talking about them."

"Don't pay him any attention Steven. He's just jealous because he doesn't spend much time around women."

"Hey, that's not true!"

"Thanks, guys!", Steven said as he walked outside.

The sound of the door opening didn't catch Pearl's attention. Upon seeing her, Steven's smile faded.

"You heard all that, huh.", he said.

Steven sat on the bench beside Pearl.

"Don't worry about him, he's just running out of things to tease me for.", he continued.

Pearl's cheekbones lit up in a greenish blush and she hurriedly responded, "Don't be silly! Of course I'm not worried!"

Steven hesitated,"Alright, well... I'm headed back home, are you coming?"

"Yes! Right behind you!", Pearl sang, her sentence trailing off into vibrato.

At that, Steven took off running ahead of Pearl, who walked calmly behind.

"Crystal femmes?", she whispered to herself.

There was nothing wrong with a normal day as far as Pearl was concerned. She set about getting Steven ready for bed, tucking him in snugly upon finishing. She stood for a moment, watching as he drifted quickly into a peaceful sleep. Her posture was rigid as it always was, legs together, back straight. Bending forward with one hand behind her back, Pearl gently held Steven's cheek and kissed him on the forehead.

Cautiously, she tiptoed down Steven's loft as to not make any noise. Approaching the door to her room, anxiety began bubbling in her stomach. Her room was made up of many fountains. She leapt on several of them to reach the largest, which she was very used to summoning different items from. Her armaments and memories were kept here. Plans on drawing up something she'd never entertained had polluted her mind today.

Lifting her hand in a fluid, gentle movement, she watched nervously as a bed ascended without a drop of water on it. It was a white four poster with teal sheets made of silk and large down pillows fitted with matching covers.

Pearl nervously crept towards the bed and sat in the middle of it crossing her legs. She ran her hand along the sheets casting waves through the fabric. She laughed to herself. She couldn't feel them. She couldn't feel the warm sand or the fresh couldn't feel Stevens was just a gem, She wasn't a woman like Sadie and Lars thought she was.

Pearl summoned her weapon in a sparkling light, setting it gently on the bed beside her.

"If only for a night."

She reached for her staff and turned it towards herself. Hands trembling, she touched the blade to her chest and closed her eyes.

Garnet quietly entered Pearls room never having done so before. She wanted to talk to her about today and was hoping she wouldn't mind the intrusion. Garnets attention was drawn to the brilliant sweeping curtains that draped over the posts of the bed, which distracted her long enough to take away what chance she had of stopping Pearl. She watched as the spear lodged itself into her chest. Gone in an instant, her gem fell onto the bed and was still.

"Pearl!"

She should have checked to see if Pearl was alright. To her, she was entirely to blame.

"Breathe. Everything is going to be fine. We just have to be there for her when she wakes up.", She said attempting to calm herself, but her face remained contorted. "Okay, but I'm not leaving until she does!"

Garnet slowly walked up to the bed and stood beside it, ready for a long wait. Pearl did not often take her time with these things.

Having often used it as leverage in her life, Pearl valued knowledge. Knowing what was ahead of her was the only way she could approach tasks that she was told she couldn't do.

When she realized she was going to be a mother to a human, she quickly started researching. Allowing her thoughts to stray from everything that was happening around her, she submersed herself in studying humanity by reading everything she could get her hands on. The only thing that took her a while to understand was anatomy. She spent months rifling through medical texts. How could she be a competent mother to a human if she didn't understand how to care for her child? She was nothing, but she was also her whole self.

"How does one go about this? Reproductive... No, of course not."

Thinking back to anatomy diagrams, she became embarrassed.

"I can't believe I've been made to stoop so low."

She took a long time alone to externalize her thoughts.

"Rose had to of, and its just one night. No need to get worried up over this. I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just... It's just one night."

Garnet waited a few hours but did not grow restless. Pearl took days, often weeks to materialize, and she had readied herself. Surprisingly, Pearls gem began to float into the air and take shape.

A brilliant white light consumed the Pearl. Circular at first, she was blinding. As she began to stretch horizontally, Garnets eyes locked in place. This was something she had seen many before, but now it seemed different. The light began assuming the shape of a body. It looked as if Pearls back and waist were on a flat surface as she floated between the sheets and canopy. She bathed Garnets face in coloured light through the draping silk.

A radiant silhouette, her neck was outstretched to support her peacefully limp head. Facing upwards, her hair swam through the air, her arms sprawled above her head. Garnet took a step back and considered leaving. Her eyes shifted from Pearl's peaceful expression and traced her neck to her chest. She had breasts. They were fuller than what Garnet would have imagined. Her back was arched, gravity pulled them close to her body. Garnets eyes slid down her stomach. Her back, arched like it was, revealed a shapely butt with slits that poured into her toned legs. Her smooth thighs and calves hung in the air like willows do.

Before Garnet could think, the light faded into itself, drawing colour onto her friend. Her nipples were small and relaxed. They were a pastel looking teal colour and were slightly puffy. Garnets eyes were then immediately drawn to labia of the same colour, if not slightly darker. Pearl started lowering down into her bed, being placed softly onto her sheets. She awoke slowly, unaware of the company in her room. Pearls eyes darted toward Garnet, widening in horror.

"Pearl, I-", Garnet started, realizing what had just happened.

"Garnet! I can-"

Pearl was unable to finish her sentence. Goosebumps rose across every inch of her skin. The nipples on her perky chest shrunk aggressively, her previously desaturated areolae becoming much darker and denser. Blood rushed to her nipples and they grew larger. Her eyebrows raised and her mouth opened, curling.

"I can feel-", she said wearily.

"Whats happening to you?!"

"Somethings going to-", she responded, her voice quivering.

Garnet saw her spine as her back bowed. She slammed her legs closed, pushing her lips together. Pianists fingers scraped for her sheets, pulling them close to her. She whimpered.

Garnet watched as cum began dripping from Pearl and soaking into her sheets. As she writhed she coated the folds of her ass and her inner thighs. Garnet peeled her eyes away from Pearl's wetness to see her face, bright teal from blushing. This brought her back to her senses and she turned around.

"I didn't mean to-", she said hastily.

Pearl interrupted with broken, high itches whimpers, barely able to speak.

"I can feel the sheets."

Garnet stammered, "You don't have to explain, I can leave."

Still clenching the sheets, pulling them towards her chin, Pearl pleaded.

"Help me, Garnet."

"What should I do?!"

"I don't know!"

Pearl tried to stifle a moan. It started with her lips pursed tightly together with their colour drained, but grew into a guttural, muffled groan. Garnet stepped onto the bed, sitting behind Pearl with her legs either side of her body. Goosebumps shot through Pearl again, her blood boiling. While a violent shiver ran through her, Garnet wrapped her hands around her waist causing her sharply inhale while lifting her waist off of the bed with her legs. She froze for a moment, then let out a cry while lowering herself to the bed. She had lost track of stopping this, on resisting it. Garnet watched, her cheeks running hot.

"Are you-", Pearl started to ask.

"I'm here, Pearl. I've chosen to be here", She answered.

Pearl let her right hand trace her body until it met Garnets. Her hips began grinding as she locked her fingers with hers. She maintained eye contact and squeaked. Garnet was surprised. She was vulnerable. Pearl began to move their hands down her stomach.

"Can I...", she begged in a low, raspy whisper

Garnet gave a slow nod. Pearl matched that speed while gravitating towards her sex. A jolt hit them both at once. Garnet felt the warmth of Pearl, her labia slipping through her fingers, generously coating them. A dripping moan locked Pearl in lace, but their stillness was growing restless.

"Fffffuck!", Pearl screamed, at first stifling it by biting her lip, then giving in to a loud exclamation that startled both of the gems.

She immediately lost control of her pace, grinding violently on Garnets hand. Garnet felt her hand moving with her at first but tightened her arm to keep herself still. Pearl's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed until there wasn't any air left in her. Beads of sweat began forming on her body, off her neck and her stomach slid small drops that soaked into the mattress. Pearls chest was being thrust back and forth, her eyes were needy and they began to cry. Garnet knew.

"Pearl, I want you to. For me.", Garnet said.

Garnet slid her ring and middle fingers inside of Pearl, who's wetness was now audible. She applied gentle reassure to her clit with her thumb. Pearl stopped moving, squeezing Garnets hand with her legs, her stomach almost painfully flexed pushing herself into her.

"I'm...!"

"Good."

Pearl turned her head to Garnets chest. Quickly, she grabbed Garnet's hair to pull her into her shoulder with one hand, the other digging it's nails into the skin of her back. Pearl began to quiver. Garnet could feel Pearl's vagina clench tightly around her fingers and relax. With each squeeze, she came onto Garnet's hand.

Eventually, Pearl's body relaxed, and Garnet slowly removed herself from her. A string of cum fell from her fingers. Pearl looked up to see herself webbing Garnets fingers and held her tightly, pushing herself into the sheets until the feeling subsided

Nothing was said after that. Pearl searched for words. Garnet pulled the sheets over them both. They held each other for the rest of the night, enjoying the warmth. Their eyes were closed but neither slept.


End file.
